Into the Unknown
by sakura-chan-girl101
Summary: A clan wrapped up in mystery is suddenly under attack and only three survivors remain. A princess of the clan who does not know she is a princess and heiress of the clan, her big brother Hairoku, and her best guy friend sworn to protect her with his life. They lose her in the forest near the leaf village because they were protecting her from the enemies. M for language and such !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Why do I keep dreaming of this ice blue haired girl with silver eyes like the moon? Should I be concerned for me or her or maybe even both of us? Ever since my brother Itachi abrogated our clan I have been dreaming of her but the question is why? Something in the near future must be going to happen to bring us together some how but what and when? SO..._

**Loyocoyaia's thoughts:**

_Why did the clan abandon me? Where is Hairoku when I need him as a big brother the most? Where is my big brother? Where is Sora my best guy friend, the one whos always been there to protect me? Where am I and why am I here. It is dark. I am about to lose consciousness. What happened to make me start to lose consciousness? But most importantly where is everyone and who was the guy that snake guy with the man with jet black hair and onyx eyes like the darkest night? Who was that boy who was protecting me from them, who looked like a younger version of the guy with spiky jet black hair and onyx eyes? What is really... ( loses consciousness completely)_

**Hairuko's and Sora's thoughts:**

_We will find you Loyocoyaia. This we promise even if it takes for eternity. For we are your only family left since the clan was abrogated._


	2. During the Storm

Sora thought he heard Lily and Pacota scream to get Loyocoyaia out of here now but he wasn't sure until her big brother Hairoku said to him " Grab her and lets go now! We do not have time to dawdle for her safety."

Sora said "Explain the situation on the way please"

Hairoku responded by yelling over the ruckus out in the courtyard "You will see as we are leaving."

Sora asked " What do you mean Hairoku ?"

As they were leaving Haioku said " Do you remember Orochimaru the snake guy and his assistant Kabuto?"

Sora thought a minute before responding and then replied " Are those the guys I was sworn to protect Loyocoyaia from?"

" Yeah" said Hairoku, "Those would be them watching us over there from the end of the courtyard, but what I do not understand is who is that guy that has spiky black hair and onyx eyes glaring over here at us and looking like the devil himself with bad intentions. My gut is tell me to get outta of here with you guys fast. You know what I mean right? Sora, hello Earth to Sora!"

" I think I know who he is" said Sora, "I believe that is Itachi Uchiha who abrogated his clan all except his little brother Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan"

"I believe you are right. Let us get out of here fast with my little sister before they realize we are trying to escape." exclaimed Haroku

As if realizing they were going to escape Itachi and the others run after them and into the forest.

Meanwhile five miles away from the leaf village Sasuke Uchiha was napping in a tree when suddenly he had this vivid dream of his brother with an evil grin on his face and he was standing in a mysterious village clutching two heads. He knew it was her parents because the man had Ice Blue hair and lavendar eyes and the woman had blood red hair and silver eyes like the moon. Heads with no bodies. He saw two men taking turns carrying young Loyocoiyaa in the treetops. He knew one got to be her brother because he looked like her mom and dad. But the other had silver hair and gold eyes like a cat. Then he saw where they were when they stopped. (Five miles from the leaf village, only ten feet from where he was sleeping in the same tree.) He awoke to see his brother standing in front of them with the snake dude. The asshole he thought to himself. The he saw Tsuande's little brother pulling her by the arm when they engaged in battle, Sasuke's brother saw this and pursued them. Sasuke followed from tree to tree careful not to let his presence be known to his brother. He knew if that happened every that was bad would happen. He saw that Pooluko engaged in battle with him while Loyocoyaia ran and tailing after her was his brothers best friend. His brother said do not let get away. Sasuke followed pursuit when Wakeeno engaged battle with her Sasuke knew she was not going to win but did not interfere until she was cornered into a tree while on a branch. He could tell she was two years younger than him. Sasuke realized he was two years older than her. He throw Wakeeno out of the tree and to go and run as fast as she can. When she did and was outta his eyesight was about a mile and a half in the forest he engaged fighting Wakeeno who just figured out what just happened and growled and said Sasuke-kun long time no see. I think the last time I saw you your brother abrogated everyone in your clan but you. Wakeeno laugh evilly and then fights him.

Meanwhile while that was happening Loyocoyaia comes across Gia and Guy while she was near exshuastion and very weary of people she does not know. So she decides to run while putting up an illusion that she was still standing there when they asked what happened and are you ok. She smirks and thinks _always works like a charm._ The Gia realized they were tricked and said to Guy "We got to find her!"

In the distance they hear a few bangs and set of in that direction. About twenty minutes away they found her going into the stone tent that looked like it was made by nature. There she collapsed and could not move as she went inside the stone tent made with the last of her strength. The tent she made was 9X9 square.


	3. Protected by the Leaf Village

Tsunade saw Gia and Guy. She saw what they were carrying and gasped, because she knew the girls mother. They were good friends. Tsunade thought_ what happened that Loyocoyaia would be in this condition? Where is her brother and her sworn protector?_

When Gia saw Tsunade's reaction to the girl he asked "Do you know her and where she came from?"

"Yes I know her and I do not know where she came from because no one ever saw the way to her village without being blind folded, but I knew her mother Lily-chan." said Tsunade "Does that answer all of your questions?" she asked.

"Kinda of. One more thing do you know if there was any reason why she would be in this condition?" asked Gia

"No I do not. She has a big brother and a sworn protector, did you happen to see them?"

"No, there was no one with her at the time." stated Guy

"I see" said Tsunade

"Guy call Team Kakashi" ordered Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade, right away" said Guy

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were learning that a girl with ice blue hair was brought to the village in rough shape.

Naruto said aloud while wondering "I wonder who she is and where she is from? I also would like to know what happened and who will be debriefing her? I also would like to know who is gonna protect her?"

"Naruto is so obnoxious with his thinking out loud sometimes." stated Sakura

Kakashi responded to her by saying "I know Sakura. Oh Naruto you will find out in time the answers to your thoughts." Little to his knowledge it would be so soon.

Guy appeared before them while they were having their picnic lunch and cleared his throat and said " Team Kakashi Tsunade wants you in her office." Before they could say anything to Guy he disappeared.

Sakura and Naruto exclaimed " I hate when he does that"

"I know I do too." said Kakashi in a calm tone

They finished their picnic and got up to leave when Naruto said " I wonder if it is about that girl Gia and Guy brought to the village?"

Tsunade asked Guy "Did you tell them?"

"Yes, they should be here in about three, two, one. They are now here Tsunade." said Guy

"Very good you may now go Guy but Gia you stay here" said Tsunade

three soft knocks could be heard against the door as Guy opened it to leave and told them " Tsunade will see now"

Naruto asked "Is this about the ice blue haired girl Granny?"

"Yes Naruto please no diarrhea of the mouth until I finish ok?" said Tsunade

"You heard her Naruto just shut up" said Sakura

"Hmph" said Naruto

Kakashi apologized for their behaviour and asked her to continue.

Tsunade then said "This girl is Lily-chan of Sasuro the mysterious village daughter. I want you Kakashi to assemble a team to find out what happened and report to me right away oh and bring the vampire Aleck with you for he will see in visions what happened when at the scene with you. While you Sakura and Naruto will protect her and get Hinata and Shikamaru to help as well."

While they were talking Gia saw that the girl was starting to stir and said "Tsunade she is stirring."

Tsunade said to the group to "Stay back and let me talk to her first."

Loyocoyaia awoke to her mom's best friend and she thought _"What on earth, where am I and am I dead? Why is Tsunade-chan here?"_

As if sensing her thoughts spoke softly to her in a calming voice "Your very much alive. You are in Konohagakure the village hidden in the leafs. What happened?"

Loyocoyaia responded by saying "All I remember is being carried by Sora and Hairuko through the forest before being attacked by this weird snake guy and his assistant and this guy with onyx eyes that turned red. Then this guy with white hair who looked similar to you helped me by leading me away fro the battle and then the guy with the red eyes and spiky black hair followed in pursuit with a guy with green hair and white eyes. They engaged in battle as I ran off the guy with the green hair and white eyes followed me in pursuit. I battled him until i got cornered in a tree branch then a younger version of the guy with black spiky hair and onyx landed with a silent thud behind us and throw him off and told me to run. Which I did and the guy with green hair and white eyes engaged in battle with him. Then three an a half miles away I encountered that guy over there (refers to Gia and Guy) and another adult male. So I put up an illusion of myself still standing there and ran off twenty minutes later I made a tent of stone with my abilities and what was left of my strength and collapsed in it, and then I awoke here."

Tsunade said "I see. You will be going with Sakura and Naruto over there they are about your age and will protect you with the help of their friends Hinata and Shikamaru. No buts either Loyocoyaia you hear me?"

"Yes Tsunade-chan" Said Loyocoyaia knowing there was no changing her mind.


	4. The Vampire

Loyocoyaia sneaks out from under of her new protectors noses to go to this clearing she found while with them while going for a walk one morning. It is around 10pm and the time she normally meditated in the courtyard of her old home. So she decided that morning to find a peaceful place to meditate later on. She found a clearing with the most beautiful pond with a giant rock flat in the center big enough for at least maybe at the most three people. It was peaceful there. So she decided that was where she would go and meditate.

Loyocoyaia was meditating for about two hours when someone gracefully lands behind her without her sensing it. She did not sense him or his aura because she was in deep meditation and in tune with nature not people. It was because of this he was not detected like normal and he kneeled there for a good hour before Loyocoyaia finally sensed his presence. Her head jerked up and looked into the water to see his reflection and saw he was wearing only pants, no shirt or shoes. He was pale and had snow white hair and gold eyes with red flecks in them. She noticed his aura was different from those in the leaf village of Konohagakure. Which was strange because she noticed that there was no color to his checks. No hint of rosy red from being by the cold water where there was an cold breeze.

Then he spoke "What are you doing here after dark with no one around to protect you from vampires?"

Loyocoyaia was just stunned at his tone and immediately got into a pose to show that she was not messing around and responded by making the water rise around them and said "I can take care of myself thank you very much"

He said "Even from vampire's?"

She thought for a minute and responded by one making her ice blue hair turn into lightning and fire then replied "Yes even from vampire's ans such"

He asked "Are you sure about that?" Then snapped his fingers and five others jumped out of no where and into the trees around the clearing.

Loyocoyaia saw this and did a black belt worthy back flip off the rock into the clearing next to the pond and gave them all a death stare. She then said menacingly "Never underestimate a girl. Never underestimate me. I may be twelve but I can hold my own."

Then he gave the signal. He hissed and jumped off the rock and they engaged in battle. They fought her and to no prevail the five backup vampire's fell to the ground whimpering and one said "She so strong she can bend the elements!" Vampire two asked "How is that possible she is only a kid?" Vampire three asked "Isn't that the girl we reported being carried from the village that was under attack where smelled blood?" Vampire four said "You're right that is her!" Vampire five said "Where the guys that were carrying her?" The leader just said "If what you guys said is true and this is the girl we saw then one way to find out." He pulled her close to him and lifted up her long ice blue hair to reveal the symbol of royalty and a white wolf tattooed on her neck like the one he saw on the girl they found passed out in a stone tent she made before two guys from Konohagakure came and took before further inspection could be made.

Loyocoyaia was dumbfounded for thirty seconds and then raised her right eyebrow and asked but more of a demand "What the hell are you talking about?"

The leader just said "Give me your hand and I'll show through my eyes and then you'll know what we are talking about."

She just thought _"Should I __Trust him__ or not? What does they know that Tsunade-chan is not telling me if she knows? Does he know where Hairuko and Sora is?"_

As if reading her thoughts he said in her mind _**"Trust me I will not tamper with you or your memories. I will only show you what we saw that night three nights ago."**_

Loyocoyaia just nodded. He then held on hand to her forehead and one in her right hand and then the memories flowed into her. What she saw was horrifying to her.

_**"She saw her whole village under attacking people that were friends be slaughtered. The people that bullied her because her family was of a higher rank killed before they could blink. The guards of her house hold running to warn her parents and being cut down in the process. Her parents screaming to Hairuko and Sora to get her out of here and far away as possible. The snake guy taking their souls as his his assistant held them by their hair and the older boy with spiky jet black hair and red eyes that were onyx a second ago decapitate them and held their heads in his hands be the hair with an evil grin on his face. Then they were in the courtyard watching Sora and Hairuko running off with me with them in hot pursuit. Then I saw what I witnessed in the forest and what I did to the guy with green hair and white eyes and what he did in return, until the younger version of the older version of the guy with spiky jet black hair and onyx eyes stepped in and saved me. I saw what happened to the one who tried getting me away from the battle. He was lifeless in three minute soul stolen by that creepy snake dude. My brother and Sora used a jutsu where they replaced themselves with a copy that looked like they died. I saw that those vampires or so tehy claimed to be surround the stone tent I made with the last ounce of strength i could muster and how they scattered when those guy from the Village Hidden in the Leaves came and took me to Konohagakure. When they entered the gates with me the memories stopped."**_

I just fell to my knees feeling like the whole world was against me. I just was there on my knees to stunned to say anything until he picked me up and brought back to the leaf village and placed me in the room where I was staying undetected so no on know I was gone. I just burst out into tears until Sakura and Hinata burst in with Naruto and Shikamaru in hot pursuit. I was in a trance remembering what the leader of those so called vampires showed me. They asked what was wrong but couldn't get me to answer.

Later that night I found a note under my pillow that said "Until next time we meet Toma the vampire prince"


	5. After the Vampire and Beyond

Three days after Loyocoyaia met those vampires nothings ever been the same. Even Tsunade-chan has noticed a considerable change in Loyocoyaia as has the other she will not talk to anyone about what made her cry that night. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere and she has been asking to have time to meditate on her own by herself she said she know the forest would not let her be by herself but when Tsunade tried asking her what she meant by that she just smirked. Tsunade knew something was going on in her pretty little head of hers butshe did not know what. So Tsunade agreed to request only if Hinata could be at least a mile away from where she meditated and Loyocoyaia agreed as long as she could go at be at the spot by 10pm when she normally meditated. Alas Tsunade could not deny her best friends little girls request because Tsunade saw Lily-chan in every possible way in young Loyocoyaia.

That night Tsunade told the others about what they agreed on and they all agreed if will bring back cheerful, high spirited, and determined to succeed Loyocoyaia they will do anything. So twenty minutes before ten Loyocoyaia and Hinata left for the clearing and fifteen minutes later let Hinata know that they were now exactly a mile away so Loyocoyaia continued without her not knowing she would still be able to sense if there was anyone with her. To Hinata's surprise she could not sense vampires or werewolf's because little to her knowledge they were watching Loyocoyaia walk by herself to the clearing.

Meanwhile at the clearing she was meditating for only five minutes on what she had learned from the vampire before she started to sing "I Miss You" by Avril Lavigne. After she stopped singing she heard six cheers only to turn around and run into the leader of the vampires.

The leader said "Bravo by the I am Toma the Vampire Prince soon to Vampire Lord because my father has fallen very ill and is not recovering only getting worse by the moment. He said he would like to see the ice blue haired girl with silver eyes like the moon with the tattoo of the royal seal of the white wolf clan who has always remained mysterious about the second child of the clans royal family. By the way the royal family was decapitated and their son and daughter remain alive along with their daughters protector. The names Hairuko and Sora ring a bell?"

Loyocoyaia hid her surprise and asked "How do you know my big brothers and best guy friends names?" with her right eyebrow raised once again.

Toma replied in a gentle but harsh tone "Just follow me, better yet it be much faster if we ran there with you in my arms" Loyocoyaia tried to protest but before sure could get one word out Toma just picked her up and ran with her in his arms with the other five in hot pursuit bhenid them.

Meanwhile back at the spot where Hinata was standing she sensed Kakashi and she said "Oh hi what are you doing here Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi just replied "I was gonna ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be with Loyocoyaia and the others?"

She replied "I am waiting for Loyocoyaia to get back from meditating, she a mile due north at the clearing with the flat rock pond."

Kakashi said " I did not see anyone there I just came from that way about an hour ago."

"What how can that be I can still sense her there?" asked Hinata

"I saw the prince of the vampires posse northwest away from the flat rock pond clearing. I also heard the prince and his posse saw everything that happened to what we now know her clan to be the White Wolf clan. They had headbands with this symbol on it and white wolf tattoos on each clan members neck on the back but certain ranks had white wolfs with swords and shields which I would presume they were the protectors of the village some of the protectors has crowns on their wolfs head which we can conclude they were the royal guards. Also I can conclude the th decapitated couple were her parents and I know this because I looked into their last memories and what I saw was they were both yelling to to young men to get Loyocoyaia out of here. Their names are Hairuko-chan and Sora-chan known to Miss Loyocoyaia as big brother Hairuko-kun and best guy friend and protector Sora-kun. So to conclude there may be two more survivors looking for her at this very moment."

"So what your saying is that the prince of the vampires has taken an interest in young Loyocoyaia-chan then?" asked Hinata

Suddenly the rouge ninja Sasuke appears to them and says "Not only them but the werewolf clan that is their enemy and my brother and Orochimaru also. I also since my clan was abrogated by my brother have been dreaming of this girl you guys have been calling Loyocoyaia so to say the truth I am very intrigued by her as well but not the reasons Itachi and Orochimaru has for ultimate power to gain if tehy seize her. The dying vampire king is where the Toma the prince of vampires and his posse is heading with her because of his fathers last dying wish to see this young girl with a similar past to his. To tell you the truth she is just as safe with Toma as she is with you guys. Three nights ago she took down his whole posse by herself no help at all, truth tell she can hold her own against Toma but she has to get past what he showed her through his memories of the account of what happen up until she was brought to Konohagakure. Toma brought her to the room she has been staying in undetected. She was crying I do believe because she saw what happened to her clan but what hurt her the most was what she saw happened to her gave her hope was her brother and her best guy friend are still alive and promised to find after they come out of hiding so they are not killed before they find her."


	6. On the way to the Lair of the Vampires

**_On the way to the castle Loyocoyaia was livid. It was kinda scary, though very amusing for a small twelve year old in my big strong, muscular, fifteen year old vampire arms. She actually thinks like my ally Sasuke. Like he even intimidates me as if. He can beat my posse but not me alone, so what can she do to me? Thought Toma Prince of the Light Vampires._**

Loyocoyaia was livid by the time they were almost to their destination. So livid in fact she decided to use the elements in her favor. For one he was dumb enough to pick me up and run without battling me to learn my skills and weaknesses so he is in for a big surprise. Two he is wearin no shirt big mistake on his part for what I will do will really hurt bare skin. Three no shoes also a big mistake on his part. So I did what I planned and bending the water inside his body to begin so I could get free. Then I took the water from the mist we were running through (I was being carried through) and froze their feet and then I pelted them with pebbles and ran. I did not expect though to run into the boy who saved from (shudder) this men my brother and my protector were trying to get me away from. I got into a fighting stance, but he jus tlooked at the vampires and grinned at me.

He asked me "Did you do this little Loyocoyaia?"

I just gave him a death glare and said "What is it to you if I did, huh?"

He just chuckled and said "Nothing , but one thing"

Loyocoyaia just growled "And what is that may I ask?"

He casually said "Oh they are my allies and I am going to ask you to free them"

I just growled once more "And if I don't?"

He chuckles again and says "Boy are you in for a treat"

I looked at where was standing before I just blinked twice and he was gone. I exclaimed "What the hell? Where he just go?"

I hear laughter fill my ears. I try to pinpoint it but I fail. Then I feel metal at my throat. "Oh big mistake mister. That is the last thing you will ever do" I say menacingly. Then I close my eyes and the metal burns his hand and he curses. With my eyes still closed the meatl thing that was at my throat pins him to the ground and I just stared whaling him with fire earth water air and the metal from the eviroment , while laughinh like fallen angel that heard a joke from the devil himself had whispered in my ear.

He laughed and his eyes turned red I stared into his eyes while being livid. "Big mistake Princess" he said and demanded me "Calm down and release them this instant Loyocoyaia!" What I did next was not what my brain was telling me to do. Instead it was what he just told me to do just then. I just had a "What The Fuck" moment there.

After they were free I was glaring at him and into his eyes which were still red with swirling commas in them. While staring into his eyes he then commanded me to sleep and of course my body and mind had yet again another "What The Fuck" moment and just shut completely down like a bear in hibernation.

While I was sleeping they ran with me and had a conversation. Toma gratefully said "Arigatou Uchiha Sasuke. We are very grateful and if we did not get her to my dad the Lord of the Light Vampires I do not know how I would be able to face him."

"Hn, do not mention it especially to the ones of Konohagakure because they will tell her auntie Tsunade and she will kill me."declared Sasuke the heir of the Uchiha legacy of which has died off up to his mother and father because of his Asshole of a brother Itachi. So what does he do years later with Orochimaru and Kabuto. That's right the Asshole does it again but to her family this time. She is lucky though her brother did not do it to her clan like mine to my clan. She is even luckier to have her caring brother not do that to her and her best guy friend who is also her protector still alive. What is this feeling I am I really envying her right now.

Sasuke, earth to Sasuke you in there still? yells Toma in my ear

"Oh Toma sorry I was thinking about how what my Asshole of a brother did to the both of us and how she was luckier than me because she still has love one that care and will be looking for her and to protect her. What I get my twisted big brother who killed the whole Uchiha clan but me. Ya know what I am saying?" says Sasuke

"I get it you want revenge on your brother, you envy her but you want to protect her from him and his accomplices at all costs! Did I hit the mark for you and you intentions? Toma asked.

A surprised Sasuke just mumbled "Yeah"


	7. Into the Lair of the Vampires of Light

Sasuke and Toma along with Toma's posse aka his bodyguards brought Loyocoyaia into the lair of the light vampires. _**Little did she know where she was for after Sasuke used his sharingan on her she followed every order barked at her he commanded that she freed the ones she froze and instead of being livid like she was he said calm down and did, but most of all when he told her to sleep it was like her whole body shut down and heartbeat slowed that a person with normal hearing would not hear it. The exceptions of Vampires, Werewolfs, and the Uchiha,thought Sasuke. Sasuke just shudder at the thought of his **__**Asshole of a brother**__** could hear her heartbeat at that low intensity.**_Broke from his thoughts when Toma started saying something to Sasuke.

Toma stated to Sasuke while walking down a torch lit corridor " Sasuke what is the deal between you and her?" he nods to the sleeping twelve year old in Sasuke's arms "I mean nobody knows when something is going to happen between your brother and Orochimaru and Kabuto and the White Wolf clan. So be honest what is going on Sasuke. I know your fourteen and all and I am only fifteen but seriously just between allies and unrelated brothers tell me the truth and I will not tell anyone."

Sasuke thought for a moment while they walked and then said "Toma you know what and when my brother abrogated my clan but what you do not know is that the nightmares I had also had this young girl in them but to a degree. She would also wipe away my tears and whisper in my ear we will meet someday under similar circumstances and then you will wipe away my tears and then vanishes into thin air."

Toma said "Ok but how did you know where her clan was and what was going to happen? Explain that one."

"Well" said Sasuke. "I always knew inmy heart that she was real. One day I saw her in the forest with her brother and her protector. She said to them in an angelic care free voice catch me if you can and then laughed. I saw her run from tree to tree land above me she saw me and then she jumped to the next tree and I followed. this was about two months before my brother abrogated her clan with Orochimaru and Kabuto. A week before her clan was abrogated I saw my brother and them scouting around the White Wolf clans palace and I followed until they went into the woods and stopped at a old dark looking vampires feet and what looked like his sons feet who looked about thirteen. What they said chilled me to the bone." Sasuke just looked away and sighed looking very distant.

Toma just asked very gently and softly "What did they say?"

Sasuke sighed and said "Kill everyone but the girl, her protector, and her brother and let's see if they cross us again. Let's see if they learn their lesson unlike the last time when his father crossed us let's see if Sora will learn his lesson unlike his father Tatubato. If his new clan did not learn their lesson from his clan and his father then so be it destroy the White Wolf clan like we destroyed the baka clan of Nasuso of the silver wolves and jaguars." Sasuke sighed again and said "Just like my brother did to my clan but worse then what he did."

"I see" said Toma "The people you saw were the Lord and Prince of the dark vampires. I wonder what they have to gain from all this?" Toma then stopped in front of a gold door that went all the way to the ceiling and said you two will stay in here. I need to touch the tattoo on her neck so come with me in here for a moment after I tocuh her tattoo I will leave ok?"

Sasuke just nodded and went in and laid her in the bed on her side and covered her up.

Toma pulled back her ice blue hair to reveal a tattoo on her neck only to cover it with his hand. His eyes glazed over and he saw a vision. He saw her father and the lord of dark vampires discussing something. Then he saw a betrothal contract with the young girls name on it along with the prince of the dark vampires name on it. They started arguing and the vampire said to the dark lord Baka you think my daughter is going to marry your baka of a son? glaring and fangs out. The dark one then said angrily if she does not then I will not only kill you like I did your family but everyone you now care about and leave your son for last. Then her father just sighed and signed the contract and said if your son hurts her it will be the last thing he ever does. Then the dark one laughed and said oh you won't live long enough to see the day she becomes of age to be married and breed with my son. You will die within one week along with your pathetic family. Then the vision ceased.

Then Toma stormed out of the room and quietly shut the doors behind him and went to his fathers quarters and told him the news about the contract and whose order had killed the White Wolf clan.

Sasuke just wondered what did he see that pissed him off like that. I'll ask him later.


	8. The Dream

The Vampire's Lullaby by Mezume Omachi plays while she is sleeping. Loyocoyaia is sleeping in the lair of the Vampire's of Light. She is in a room for royal guests only. She starts to dream and what she shes she does not like.

_**" Loyocoyaia sees a Dark looking figure standing over her watching her sleep in her home where she once lived happily with her parents, Hairuko, and Sora. She watches as he kisses her forehead and another figure stands next to him an older and just as Dark looking. In their eyes is evil look that said she will be one of us as they looked at each other. The younger one around my age said to the older one later father there will be a war over her and we will win by default. What appears to be fangs slowly comes out of the younger ones mouth and scrapes her neck ever so gently as not to break the skin but only to leave scratches along her neck on the side where the pulse is strongest. We will have her. She will be a great asset and weapon to the Darkside but we have to get rid of her clan and anyone who stands in our way. That includes her auntie Tsunade and her uncle Pooluko. Then the dream shifts to a bloodier scene of the night her clan was abrogated. Then it suddenly changes again and she is in fighting clothes and armor on the back of a giant wolf and so is the guy who she just called Sasuke. They fight with the Leaf village, the Sand Village, Werewolfs of the Light, and of course Toma and the Vampire's of Light. Just as the dream came so suddenly it left when someone start say her name with worry and shaking her gently."**_

"Loyocoyaia, Loyocoyaia wake up"said a least three voices with concern.

She asked "Is that you dad, brother, and Sora?" very softly and sleepily

She finally woke up seeing Toma, Some teen with red hair and an urn full of sand, and the guy from the dream she called Sasuke.

**Loyocoyaia just thought where the hell am I?**


	9. After the Dream

Sasuke and Toma looked worried and concerned about me. So does the teen with the red hair, eyes with thick liner around them, and the urn full of sand. I do not get why they look so worried about me. What I do not know is they know everything that has happened since I was a young toddler. I am just finding out through me reading their minds and finding out their pasts through looking in each of their eyes, but I do not understand why I can not read Sasukes eyes but I can hear what he is thinking. He is thinking loud thoughts. A lot of them are about me and what has happened.

**Sasuke's thoughts that is heard by me.**

_**"What the fuck was my brother thinking joining up with Kabuto and his master Orochimaru. Why in hell would the three of them team up with the Dark Lord and his son. What the hell do they want with Loyocoyaia. Why did they have to abrogate not only her clan but Sora's and the Uchiha clan as well. She only twelve. Even if she is a handful she is a kindred spirit and we can not let the Atha'an Shadar get ahold of her and corrupt her because there is not many left like her in the world. I wish I never left the leaf and corrupted the heart of the one who truly cared if only I could kill the dark friend in me and let my light side take over and... well it is a little late for me now but maybe if I can help Loyocoyaia maybe Sakura can see that I can change and maybe her the hatred in her heart towards me well melt and she will be kindred again. If only... If only... If only I would of listened to her plea to stay and stayed maybe she could of had help me heal my soul and heart of what Itachi my brother did and I could be happy like I was when I was a little boy when me and Naruto first met her. Damn that blonde for trying to bring me back and not succeeding. Why can he not be stronger than the demon inside me that almost killed him. He was only trying to help his best friend and basically his only friend since he was born. I wish I could change my heart and be able to control the demon inside better,but..."**_

Sasuke thoughts stopped suddenly when he felt something listening to them. He looked over at Loyocoyaia and saw sadness and heartfelt concern in her eyes when looking at me. Then i realized she can read minds and thoughts just by looking at or in a persons eyes, but she can hear the thoughts of the people next to her.

Sasuke looked at Loyocoyaia and said bluntly and flatly "Sorry about my rambling thoughts and I am sorry for what my brother did, but I am not sorry for using my Sharingan on you to get you under control."

Sasuke then stated "Do not tell your Aunt Tsunade or I will have to fight for my life against her and kill the only family you have left and I can not bear to do that like my brother and let the demon inside take control."

Loyocoyaia just looked at all three of them and did once again another black belt worthy backflip and flipped out the window and landed with a soundless thud in the courtyard below and then Team 7 and Tsunade ran up behind her. Also Shikamaru and Kiba along with Hinata and her older cousin Neji.

Loyocoyaia just turned into a majestic white wolf and ran into the woods heart pounding after the dream the concerned faces of the three in the castle and the arrival of her protectors and aunt was just to much and Sasuke's thoughts she shudder in her wolf form. She ran so far she did not know where she was and suddenly heard low growls surrounding her as a pack of wolves came out of nowhere. She just growled and lept over them.


	10. The Werewolves and the Inevitable

After Loyocoyaia ran off in her wolf form a majestic white wolf she ran so far she did not recognize any off the surrounding forest. She the heard low growls surrounding her as a pack of wolves surround her. she just jumped over them and ran. she heard the sliver one say through their thoughts after her. She ran into another wolf and he just stood there when his pack came close to her he jumped in front of them and said through his packs heads ENOUGH! She is the one the Atha'an Shadar are after. She shall be protected by us and she just came from the castle of the Light vampires and is also protected by them. So now quit scaring her. Especially you Haruso you baka. He then turned to to me and said follow me.

Like I really had a choice because I was now surround by his pack with him in front of me. Uh like I really need this right now.

We ran in our wolf forms in silence for about two hours and the stopped he said stay here while we transform back and get dressed. I will send for my sister to get you clothes so you can get dressed.

I waited for twenty minutes until a girl my age came with clothes. She said her name was Simi and she is the sister of the leader of the pack and her brother are part werewolf and demigod. She told me through our thought waves.

Loyocoyaia stated flatly and coldly " I can not trust anyone and I do not trust anyone at least not anymore with the exception of Sora, Hairuko, and Auntie Tsunade."

Simi just thought what to say and ask carefully and asked " Who hurt you? Why can you not trust anyone? Is your aunt the Tsunade and the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

Loyocoyaia just stated flatly " I can not say who hurt me because that would only bring Him and the other Dark Friends here with him but I will say this he is one who will steal your light from inside and try to extinguish it so you become like him. I also know now that a Dark Friend works for the Dark Ones and also I know the Atha'an Shadar are after me. They are after me and I will not disclose why just yet because I am just learning why as we speak. I know that the Atha'an Shadar were the ones ordered by the Dark Lord to abrogate my clan and take me away from my clan and bring me to them but they failed because of my friends and family graciously died so I could get away with my brother and my protector. They told me when Orochimaru, his assistant Kabuto, and Sasuke's brother Itachi came after us along with Wakeeno who once was a good friend of my brother before he became a traitor told me to run and do not look back that they would come when the time is right and if they should die do not ever let your light diminish. I shall show you more on that fateful night and what has happened since then and so on through my memories. Also my mother Lily of the White Wolf clan told me to be a light for others who are starting to go astray from the light because of being misfits and orphans and what not to lead them out of the Darkness they are heading into. So I always will and Sasuke is going down that path and I will bring him back from the Darkness that is threatening to consume him with that demon inside him. To answer your second question yes Tsunade is from the leaf and the Hokage but do not treat me like a Hokages relative for she married into the family. She is still my aunt and I will die protecting my family for they have sacrificed more then I will ever know to keep me away from the Prince of Darkness, Toma's twin brother. Even though they are twins Toma's brother is Dark and has platinum hair and Red eyes he will never go astray from the path he is on now for he killed my cousin. The Atha'an Shadar killed my Uncle and my cousins twin brother for defying them and trying to protect me from them. My uncle did not let them know about me. After they found out they killed my family four years after the contract was signed and Dark Lord ordered for the clan to be killed after four years of the contract being signed."

Simi just sighed and looked distant after that speech. I sensed someone being there four trees behind me and said "I know you are there Takeo."

Takeo asked astonished " How on earth do you know my name?"

Loyocoyaia just sighed and said " I can look at anyone and see their name if I look in their eyes I can see everything about them and if I just look at or if I do not either way I hear their thought as long as they are not from the Dark side."

Simi said " I had a vision Toma is following a very bloodthirsty Sasuke who is going to kill anyone who stand in the way of him finding Loyocyaia from him protecting her from his brother who is also on his way with the Atha'an Shadar. Tsunade and others from the leaf are being carried to us by the other vampires of Light. They are will be here in three two one. They just entered the Village and Sasuke has got a little boy by the throat."

Loyocoyaia just ran at a unnatural speed for someone who is of werewolf descent and got to Sasuke and said in a commanding voice which was very stern " Put him down now Sasuke do not make me use a power that I have that I hate using because it is of Darkness."

Sasuke did not listen and punched the young boy because he did not realize it was Loyocyaia talking because she said a power of Darkness is within her which was a grave mistake on his part. He start to lose control of his body and his limbs started to move in ways they should not and his blood was bubbling. He said "what the hell". He was defenseless until Tsunade said "Loyocoyaia stop if you do that the Atha'an Shadar will be sooner then we can protect you." But she did not stop until Sasuke said " I will stop just please stop. I do not want you to become my brother." Only then did she stop just as Itachi walked in as his brother fell to the ground at Loyocoyaia's feet.

He said "Well well brother I see you pissed off the princess and she had to use bloodbending which she hates because it is very dark if used. Now Loyocoyaia come."

Loyocoyaia said "Over my dead body"

Itachi chuckled and said "Then how would the Dark Lord's son fulfill the marriage contract, hm?"

"I'd rather die than marry into the Darkness!"

Itachi just chuckled and stated very evilly "Would you like for Aunt to die as well like your family and friends did, hm?"

Tsunade yelled "NO Loyocoyaia do not listen to him sweetie do not worry honey I will be fine he would not try anything because he is surrounded by werewolves and vampires that he will not be able to fight on his own"

Loyocoyaia stated flatly "He is not alone auntie the Atha'an Shadar is with him" As if they had a cue on their title they surround them by tenfold of the werewolves which was more than six vampires could handle and even with the ten werewolves help. She sighed defeated and said "Let's go before my aunt tries anything stupid and tries to protect me when she can not right this moment."

Sasuke just screams " Loycoyaia no do not leave me. Do not make me use the Sharingan on you again I do not care if your aunt kills me because I have used it on you." He pleaded "Loyocoyaia please I need you right now. Do not go with the Traitor to my clan. Only you can help me and I know you are the only heir to your clan I also know about the contract and how your brother is actually adopted and how your protector is actually a heir to a clan they (waves to the ones about to take her away) destroyed not only your clan but his and also mine do you even care Loyocoyaia? "

Loyocoyaia said " If I did not care my aunt would already be dead and so would you and them." She waves to the people from the leaf and Toma and his top five elite guards she took down a week and a half ago.

Sasuke just looked astonished. The his brother said to the Atha'an Shadar to bind him and bring him with us. He stated he had special plans for his brother. They did as told and left. Sasuke looked Toma in the eye with his Sharingan and then Toma nodded without the Dark Ones noticing but Kakashi and Tsunade did.


	11. Escape from the Dark Ones

Kutabare! yelled Sasuke as his brother was trying to tell him what was planned.

Itachi just chuckled and said "It seems she has brought you out of your dark state only to be protective of her and she to start to go into a dark state. Sasuke why do you care? You never cared about anyone but the clan or killing me until her." He gestures to the sleeping girl behind Sasuke who is clearly keep him from getting any closer.

"Well for on you killed her parents and helped kill her friends and even the ones who basically despised her. Second of all you helped kill Sora's clan as well. Third of all but not last you killed my clan. Last of all you killed Sakura's parents. The only family Sakura has left is Team 7 aka Team Kakashi. Naruto is a big brother to her and a little brother to me. Sakura well I do not yet how I feel about her. Sai well he is like the annoying perverted brother. Naruto is a hyper active ramen loving one of our little family. Kakashi-sensei well he thinks of us as his children but Loyocoyaia is more than a friend but is like the little sister who does not care about boys much or girls for a fact. She is not gawking at any boy like a fangirl. She may have many fan boys she does not pay them any mind because they only look at for her title and her looks. Not what is on the inside and what would a big brother do but protect her from the world of fan boys that do not care about nothing but satisfying their raging hormones. She is stronger and faster then the average twelve year old for she took down the top five elite vampires of light. She backflipped out a 1000 fathoms from the castle of light but no one looks at that without being there. Well werewolf descent and vampire descent does not surprise me. She has demigod blood as well."

Itachi just sighed and said "That does not explain why or how you know so much about her or her history though."

"You should know better than anyone about my dreams since I was always dreaming after you betrayed the clan but if you do not it is because you do not care about me. I will tell you ever since you destroyed the clan I have known of her existence and ever her secrets."

"Well then are you done talking about me?" asked Loyocoyaia "Because all I can hear is her this her that. She this she that. I can not sleep when people talk about me. I wake up when I sense people near by talking about me and Sasuke you woke me up when you yelled that thing."

"Sorry Loyocoyaia. How do you know my name. You said it in your sleep at the castle of light." asked Sasuke

Before she could answer Itachi strode closer to her pushed Sasuke out of the way and hit her while saying "You bitch how dare you call me that thing I have a name.!"

She just said and glared with venom "I fucking know your name and you do not deserve to her me say it. You are a monster and will remain unnamed by my me until you die! Kutabare! Mother fucker Piss off!"

Which only pissed Itachi off more and hit her a few more time before Sasuke knocked him out and picked her up and they escaped from the clutches of the Atha'an Shadar.


	12. The Meeting of Loyocoyaia's Allies

Sasuke saw who they were looking for up ahead. Sasuke had Loyocoyaia in his arms bridal style sleeping while he jumped tree to tree. When he saw the red hair boy his age he knew since he did not sense anyone with him except Toma and his elite and Kakashi with him.

He landed on tree next to them and stated "She will be safer in Toma's castle than in the Leaf. I know this for a fact because Toma has at least twenty different castles so we can move every once and awhile with her."

Kakashi was like "We who? You know team seven and a few others are assigned to her Sasuke. But you have a point we shall talk with her aunt with the light vampires and as well as the werewolves. But Sasuke why are you including yourself did she influence you to the good side?"

Sasuke just nodded and said "Gaara has also been influenced by her. Naruto as well."

Kakashi just smirked and asked "Is this true Gaara and if so how has she influenced both of you?"

Sasuke just nodded at Gaara to answer. Gaara then said "In more ways than you know and in ways I can not explain at this moment but the song "Welcome to my Life" pretty much describes all of our lives including hers."

Sasuke just responded to Kakashi's glance at him and said "She was in my dream as an older girl then I was after my brother abrogated my clan. Here is what she always said to end my nightmares "One day we will meet and you will understand why we met and you will be their to help me through my nightmares and wipe away my tears when I wake up. You will see how much of a fighter I am and how I struggle to survive in a world where I do not belong to any race or anything but the outcasts of every race and human I am not. Vampire I am not. Werewolf I am not, but all three plus some. You will understand that your brother is working for the Dark Lord and the you will find out that they are after me and you will protect me along with Gaara and Naruto. Also with Toma the Prince of the Light vampires. I do not know any of these thing that I tell you in this dream yet for I am too young but until we meet I will not know these things until that day. So long Sasuke"

Loyocoyaia just smirked with her eyes closed.

Gaara just looked at her and said "Why is she smirking like that?"

Sasuke just said "Shit I forgot she wakes up when anyone near her starts talking about her."

Loyocoyaia just chuckled and said "How forgetful and you did not even see me use a jutsu and move to another tree. Boy are you not very watchful when you are talking about me. If I was an enemy you were supposed to watch you would all be dead by now. Now lets see if you can catch me." She just laughed mischievously.


	13. Hide N' Seek Turned Dangerous

Loyocoyaia just laughed mischievously. Sasuke, Toma and his elite five, Kakashi,Shikamaru, and surprisingly Kiba and Neji couldn't even pinpoint her precise location. It was as if she was everywhere and in truth she actually was everywhere thanks to Naruto and using the Forbidden jutsu in front of like the true idiot he is. When Naruto was just becoming a ninja his sensei's so called friend told Naruto they were hiding a scroll of jutsus and if he found it and learned one he would pass instantly. Which was a lie of course to kill him and get the scroll himself but Naruto's sensei got in the way and protected Naruto and in turn when his sensei was about to be killed by that guy Naruto basically said "Stay the Hell away from my sensei and used the forbidden jutsu of the scroll but of the many jutsus he could of learned he picked the most difficult one and learned it in just a few hours which surprised not only his sensei but the guy trying to kill both of them, but alas Naruto wiped his ass on the forest floor like it was nothing and his sensei carried him back to the safety of the streets of the leaf and told the elders it was a plan against Naruto for someone to kill him but I saved him but in turn he actually ended up saving me with the hardest jutsu on this scroll which for him learning something as difficult as that in a matter of hours I am going to pass him with the rest of his classmates. So Ever since then he has been using that jutsu and he used one day in front of me stupid of him. I can copy jutsus like they are language only understood by the movements and flowing ways of the body kind of like bending but easier. What the true copy ninjas does not know is I know like ever good and evil jutsu know to ninja kind practically.

"Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba group one."Said Sasuke then he added "Group two TOma and his elite five. Group three me and Kakashi. Any problems Shikamaru because I will say this it will be easier for the vampires to cover triple the ground we can cover and easier if we split up. Two copy ninjas are better than one. Also someone who can sense body heat and chakra through their eyes and someone with excellent tracking abilities along with someone with a very good sense of tactics is a strong team. And Shikamaru it is not like you are going to lose your place as the leaves tactician anytime soon so do not worry because I am more worried about her, my brother and his gang of raging lunatics that are working for the Dark Lord ok not lets move!"

Kakashi stated "Sasuke is right now move you know you would have done the same thing if it was your new found friend out there Shikamaru now move!"

"Yes sensei Kakashi" said group one together and stared moving.

Ha ha laughed Loyocoyaia and thought to easy and predictable to be Sasuke's plan.

She felt a presence behind her and a hand over her mouth and a shush from someone who sounded familiar and then the voice she heard sent shiver down her back " Ssssssooooooo we finally meet little white wolf" hissed a voice that sent her into tremors but he said "Do not be afraid of me but of them they are trying to keep you from your dessstiny."

Loyocoyaia just sent out thought waves and said "Oh shit its the snake guy Orochimaru" to everyone who was looking for her and her sweat dropped so low that even she was surprised and bit Orochimaru and drew blood he hissed in pain as she ran jumping from tree to tree trying to get away as he yelled Kabuto, Sound ninja after her.

The only way out was through that one forbidden jutsu and she used it to her advantage and sent six of herself to the three groups but not know Itachi was behind her he grabbed her with such force she could not help but yelp in surprise and pain. Little did they know at least one of her copies made it to Toma who got to her the fastest and made sure the elite five had at least two of their members got to the others and lead them there.

Toma followed and saw his real father and his brother and what the fuck did they see, him of course his brother was like why do you care and why do you protect her and not yourself. The whole speech about protecting her from something you cannot and protect yourself for a change.

Toma just nodded and looked into her eyes she nodded and she understood. The Dark Lord and Dark Prince were wearing a bunch of metal which she closed her eye and tighetened it aorund their bodies and heated up the metal so they were screming now and then Itachi so losened his grip enough for her to get to Toma before they realized what she just did to them. She jumped at Toma's side as Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke stood beside her and they all said with Loyocoyaia "Us rejects stay together!"

Hidan the Dark Lord just laughed evilly and said "Loyocoyaia you are no reject you are royalty and us royalty sticks together" Hidan held out his hand to but she just burned it with a blow of fire coming out of her mouth. He yelled no more nice Father-to-be Pain I will no longer be nice to your wife-to-be she is getting on my last nerves along with your rebel brother Toma." He spat out Toma's name like it was poison in his mouth.

Pain just said calmly and cooly "Give my wife to me brother or we will take her by force!"

Toma just spat at their feet and said "NEVER! Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto. Ten-Five Fist positions. Kiba, Shikamaru meet my family that I never got along with so my uncle raised me for the better. Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji take Loyocoyaia to safety and keep her from coming back to help because she is not to see what will happen because it will tear her heart to shreds if she sees our demons come out and fight my family. For she has worked hard with us to keep our demons tame but when they threaten me or order me to give her up for their selfish ways, needs, and wants I do not care if I kill right now because for her to keep her safe is worth every second of torturing my father the way he tortured her very last blood relative and for to still keep to the path of the light is something that even I can not comprehend so please get her away. So she can keep her sanity it is the least I can do for the hope of this world for she can not be broken no matter how much they try they just can not break her will to their command and to think my brother is her husband-to-be and can not even get her to turn to the darkness what a shame not go now!"


	14. The Situation

They took Loyocoyaia from the scene only to find her chuckling in a mischievous manner if only I knew what she was chuckling about and why the hell she has such powerful people after her. Hell she is only twelve and she is already has Akatsuki and The Sound ninja after her. All these thoughts from the leaf boys mind were interrupted when Neji said leaning against a tree "So this is the famous niece the Hokage Tsunade is so proud of that she would send all her best ninjas after and keep the older ninjas that taught us at the village except for Kakashi. So why would she send so many after you. You seem harmless except for the fact Akatsuki and Orochimaru and the Sound ninja are after but I can not see why they are after you."

Loyocoyaia just laughed and snidely said "Obviously you did not see what I did to Sasuke and how far I backflipped out of that castle window without getting a scratch so I will demonstrate." So she punched the tree Neji was leaning on and it broke into thousands of tiny splinters and then he looked shocked and stumbled back. Then she said "If you guys get in my way and the Elite Five does not take me to the Dark Lords castle you guys will be sorry because I will let the Leaf Village burn because back there is just a distraction to catch the leaf of guard and burn it to the ground kill the men take the women kill the children and keep the girls alive and only their sick minds do what and you know what it is all because you guys are protecting me and I am going to that castle and give them hell by burning it down so they can not do that and you really want to know why vampires and werewolves are trying to protect me. I'll tell I am not full blooded anything. I am not human. I am not vampire or werewolf but all three and more. The more I discover about my past the more I.. I... I try not to turn to darkness but this is just to much and they will pay if my Brother you is not even blood related gets hurt or even Sora he is from a clan that was destroyed by their hands and they will do the same to your clans and village unless I tell them not to mess with anyone that is around protecting me which they will not listen until their precious home is destroyed like those of they have destroyed and I will leave a message not to mess with me a sign that they will know it is me and they will be pissed and more pressed to get to me by hurt those I care about but what the hell I do not care anymore for the more I learn about my past the more I do not care about anything but I am going to use the power of darkness against you if you try to stop me."

Neji just said "We will not let you do that Miss"

Loyocoyaia just sighed and said "Miss this" and started to bend their blood but could not bend the blood of the Elite Five because their hearts do not beat and then said "Elite Five do as I say or they die and I will do it" as she said that the leaf boys screamed and looked really scared how the hell was she the Hokages niece? As if she heard their thought which she did and responded "You are wondering how am I related to Tsunade. She married my Uncle who was protecting me from the ones we ran from and had kids with her which they killed him his son and Pain killed Suki my cousin she was my age and then Toma was an outcast and lived with his uncle beacuse he could not kill my cousin whos twin was killed on the spot along with my Uncle. Tsunade found about me that way and they never gave her a second thought because she is a human. Which they do not know that humans cam be just as dangerous as the supernatural. They did not expect her to take me in after what they did to my mother Lola which was her best friend and it was my mothers wish if anyhting was to happen to the clan she would take me in. Now you know and I will kill for my aunt and is anything happens to her there will be hell to pay, now if you please take me to that castle"

The boys of the leaf agreed with the Elite Five and took her to the blood red castle and took down the guards and helped her burn it to the ground she left a sign of blue fire in the shape of a the wolf and a question mark on its forehead and they left once they heard the sound of Akatsuki coming to investigate and used they transportation jutsu and was back at the castle Toma's uncle was at.

Toma looked at Sasuke and said "She just did some to their castle" and Pain just screamed "What the Fuvk you incomptenet little Shits you could not even get a trace of where she went and the Elite Five and those Leaf boys were with her and set the castle on fire and just vanished. I am disappointed in you Itachi get her aunt I know she will cooperate then."

Naruto just said "Fuck their after Granny Tsunade let's go!"


	15. Loycoyaia's New Found Ability Trouble

When Sasuke, Naruto, and Toma reached Loyocoyaia and the others at the castle of Light Loyocoyaia noticed Sasuke looked furious and Naruto looked concerned. Toma looked on the verge of yelling face redder then the undeads face should be.

Sasuke just strode over to her took her shoulders and shook her and yelled "What the Hell were you thinking burning down the Akatsuki's castle do you know what they're going to do now. Well I will tell now they are going after your fucking aunt just to get to you damn it. What did you think they would do just sit back and take it like it was nothing."

Loyocoyaia just shook him off and Naruto said "Teme just calm down there is no way they can get Granny Tsunade if she is right behind me because I do not think they would come here."

Loyocoyaia just laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes while Toma spoke "Naruto do you ever think? Of course they would come here because my ex-family knows that Loycoyaia is here and so is her aunt."

Loyocoyaia just noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were bleeding and she said "Sasuke and Naruto lay down this table side by side so I can assess the damage you guys took and possibly try something my mom used to do to heal me" and remember a healing song her mother used to heal her cuts and bruises from her rigorous trainings with the guys of the village to learn how to protect herself.

They looked at her and obeyed.

She put her hands over their stomachs were they had deep gashes and started singing in a language they did not know. Here is whatnot only they heard but the Akatsuki as well.

**_Ô fleur, luis et rayonne_**

**_Que TON pouvoir resplendisse_**

**_Inverse le cours du temps_**

**_Et va quérir ce qui jadis fut mien_**

**_Soigne ce qui a été lésé_**

**_Contrarie les plans du Destin_**

**_Sauve ce qui a été perdu_**

**_Et va quérir ce qui jadis fut mien_**

**_Ce qui jadis fut mien_**

Akatsuki clapped and then stepped from the shadows as Sasuke and Naruto were completely healed and said together and had her aunt with sword pressed against her thoart "Hand the Princess over and nobody gets hurt if you do not her aunt, the hokage gets it" As if to put meaning to their words Pain pressed the sword harded just enough to make her aunt bleed a little.

Loyocoyaia just sighed and said "You fucking want me come find me!" She did a third black belt worthy back flip that Toma saw her do adnshe was gone out the window before anyone could say anything and then the Akatsuki foloowed her in hot pursuit.

Toma sighed and said "There is nothing we can do at this moment but prepare for the worst Tsunade so just so you do not do anything rash I am going to erase not only our memories of her but everyones except Sasuke, Naruto ,and Gaara's because it will only cause trouble if you send anyone after her for she can take care of herself and the one place she is going is the only place she called home the palace of the White Wolf."

Loyocoyaia was like so fast she made it to the White Wolf palace like three hours ahead of Akatsuki. She needed to get a few things from her old life before she moved on and forgot about her old home her palace her village her place she always felt safe until the Akatsuki and Orochimaru came along. "Fuck" she thought "What ever happened to the days when just before she turned eight and the contract was signed and Akatsuki sent their leader and his daughter with him and his granddaughter. Like Hell she made her first three kills when she was only eight when those members of Akatsuki came after her. She killed them and made it look like an ambush. She wasn't proud of it but if it meant her survival she would do it again and if it meant that Akatsuki would fear her she would reveal that she killed them and that was that.


	16. On to Club Runaways

Loyocoyaia summoned Simi and said "We are going to club runaways after I gather some stuff here and we leave in an hour that will give us an hour to be away before Akatsuki get to the palace and we will be at the Club where people who the Akatsuki is after is protected. It was founded by my parents."

Simi just smiled as a seven year old should and replied "Ok bestie, whatever you say my big warrior"

So they gathered a few things and these are the things they gathered. They gathered clothes and food. Loyocoyaia gathered a traditional samurai sword with names carved into one side of the blade of those who died by the sword and the other side said "A White Wolf keeps their honor long after they slay the enemy by Protecting those weaker than them, Caring for those who have sacrificed for them, and Killing those who hurt them in ways unknown to the humans of Shinobi". The sword had diamonds of all colors encrusted into the handle of the sword and the most beautiful gem of them all was where even the enemy would see it before it was drawn out to be used and it was a huge beautiful blue daimond (similar to the Hope Diamonds color) with a symbol in it. The symbol was a White Wolf howling at the moon which was silver. It was so beautiful Simi tried to touch it but Loycoyaia hissed and said "Do not touch it for those who are not the owner has always had a misfortune happen in their life like a loved one die!" So Simi obeyed. Then Loyocoyaia said this to Simi "Go over there and grab the music picture with the kitten hanging from the tree." Simi obeyed while she was doing that Loyocoyaia went to the vanity and grabbed a bunch of jewelry and earrings with very sharp points. Sharp enough to pierce the skin where there is no piercing. Loyocyaia put them into a pouch and said when Simi came to her side and said "Let us go we spent our hour here and it is time to go."

Akatsuki arrived at the White Wolf palace to find that she was gone an hour before them and Pain cursed. Pain located where they where she was headed but found she was not traveling alone or unarmed. He notice a mask on her vanity so curious because he saw it was an Akatsuki mask he went closer and he was horrified and mad. He was horrified because it was his sisters who was supposedly killed in an ambush along with his mother and grandfather while trying to apprehend the girl they were now after. What he did not understand was how it got here but he was now having doubts that it was an actual ambush and not a set up to look like an ambush. So he said "Father I doubt Herusuki and mother along with grandfather was killed in an ambush." Hidan asked "Why do you think that son?" Pain just gave him the mask that was laying on Loycoyaia's vanity and Hidan understood that his wife, his daughter, and his father were killed by the girl his son is betrothed to and he cursed and then he said "Loycoyaia is not to be underestimated do you guys understand?", and the rest of Akatsuki said "Yes leader-sama" Then they left and went to Club Runaways Loyocyaia is there Pain sent through everyones brain waves.

Loyocoyaia said to Sid the bouncer "We were sent by Joe Hernando"

Sid said "Yo name please"

Loyocoyaia said "Little Fighter of the White Wolf clan"

Sid's eyes widened about a mile and said "What brings you here?"

She replied "Akatsuki are hot on my trail and I burnt down their castle cause I am a badass what's it to you Sid you knew my parents so do not let the Akatsuki in ok?"

Sid replied "Y-yes Leader-sama"

Akatsuki arrived and Sid would not let them in so Pain said "Uchiha do your thing" So Itachi used his Sharingan and made it look as if they left when actually they snuck past him. What they saw really intrigued them because it seemed that every ninja that has crossed them was here in Club Runaways. Hidan said "So this is where they are hiding." The closest guy to them tried to raise alarm and they killed him. They demanded "Where is the girl traveling with a seven year old girl" They all looked to the stage and saw them dancing with her brother and protector. They saw her and she saw them and she was singing "Going Under" to her Protector and her Brother. Then she sung Everybodys Fool. Then she sung "Sweet Sacrifice" Then she sung a new song by a human in the human realm called Earth but the song was called "Warrior" and then she pulled out her Kanata a traditional japanese samurai sword and charged through the crowd while singing once again "Sweet Sacrifice" Her brother and her protector was screaming "NO Loycoyaia do not do it that is what they want!" They tried to hold the seven year back but they lost their grip on her and she went with Loycoyaia and fought the Akatsuki but soon lost and was taken away from them in a blink of an eye they all disappeared in smoke. By the time they got to where they were fighting they found a letter from Loyocoyaia saying She was alright just get the Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Toma because they know all about what happened to the clan and everything about them and the Akatsuki and that they would help them if they showed them this necklace attached to this letter. It was a blue necklace below the necklace was a note that said "Loyocoyaia who ever has this necklace is protected by the Light and if it is in someones hand who is your friend if you get captured and you give this necklace to them and with a letter I will protect them and help them find you! signed the Prince of the Light Vampires and the Leader of the Light Werewolves."

They saw that the signature were completely different and then they saw six vampires and a Werewolf walk in along with there teens that were human and they looked around asking people what happened and then they laid their eyes upon us and came to us with lightning speed. Sora and Hairuko just stood there thinking they were going to die and soon they were in a castle when they opened their eyes again the letter was still in their hands but the were not at Club Runaways anymore. Sora just cried and Hairuko just screamed his sisters name and said "We will find my sister I promise if it is the last thing me and Sora do" Then the ones who laid their eyes on them walked in and said "We know who you are but we want to know what happened at Club Runaways" said the boy who looked a lot like Itachi and Sora said "How can I trust someone who looks like the one who killed my charges clan and took the only girl I have ever cared about away, hmm?"

Then they all answered and said " Because we are the ones mentioned in that letter." They introduced themselves. Sasuke was the one who looked like a younger version of Itachi. Then there was Naruto, Gaara, and finally the Prince of Light Vampires and the leader of the Light werewolves. The leader of the werewolves asked "Was their a little girl about seven years old with her by chance a real good fighter?" and Sora just nodded and the leader just swore and said "They got my sister as well Toma and I just found out that my sister was summoned by her best friend and now I find out my sister was hiding this friendship from me and look where it got her! If she wasn't so stubborn I would have had her gurds go with but no she put them in the infirmary just so I would have to follow her."

Sora just chuckled at him and said "Sounds a lot like our Little Warrior doesn't Hairuko?" Hairuko just said "Shut up before you make it any worse and yes it does sound like what Loyocoyaia did at age seven as well"


	17. Where am I? What the Fuck?

**Where am I? thought Loyocoyaia. It is so dark and is that a fire i smell. Like a campfire. Where the did I get this pendent that is on this weird looking chain and why the hell is it red like blood? Wait a minute! Wasn't I just in the club called Runaways dancing and singing with the ones that are also hiding from the Akatsuki? Ah fuck I remember now I fought them when they came into the club! Aw fuck do not tell I finally got fucking captured! Ah fuck I did too! Why me?! I better pretend like I am not awake, but I doubt if that will work knowing them ugh! Why in hell didn't I try to run like my instincts told mainly my brothers and my protectors try tell me ny our telepathy? Ah fuck, fuck, fuck now they're gonna worry like hell is coming through the ground to the Shinobi world! Ah fuck it all! Oh that reminds me of a parody to the song Let It Go. Ah fuck, the Akatsuki can see that I am awake now might as well face the music and sing it out loud! **

Loyocoyaia just starts to sing to their bewilderment.

"Fuck it all. Fuck it all! Don't give a shit anymore. Fuck it all! Fuck it all! Flip the table, Screw you all! I don't take this bullshit anymore! I don't give a FUUUUUUUCK! AKATSUKI never bothered me anyway. So go to Hell and Get outta my hair cause the Akatsuki never bothered me anyway!" When she stopped she just sighed and ran up the tree nearest to her and sat at the topmost point where she could sit on a branch that would not break under her weight and started to sniffle and said "Why me, Fuck!"

All a sudden Itachi appeared before her and she almost fell but he caught her before she could and she said "Get your hands the Fuck of me you dumbass Uchiha the only one who can do that that is Sasuke, Naruto, that redhead from the sand village, or Toma so Fuck off Itachi!" she said his name like it was poison!

He just chuckled and said "If you do not come down on your own I will have to drag you kicking and screaming now won't I" he smirked and chuckled even louder and yanked her arm to show he wasn't kidding! When she did not respond in any way he chuckled even more and threw her of his shoulder and jumped down to the ground while she was hitting him in the back and yelling so many curse words she sounded like Hidan-sama! Where does her mouth come from Itachi wondered because as far as he knew the family she lived with would not tolerate swearing from a princess unless she hung out with boys a lot and swore with them and he guessed that was probably true cause the girls in her village acted as if she was below them and a piece of trash to be mocked until he killed them for what they said about her and said to them "You will die for saying that about the to-be-wife of the Prince of Darkness" they just cowered in fear. The only ones he let live out of the whole clan were of course her, her protector, and her adopted older brother. Hell he could not wait to kill them now that they had her!

Pein-sama and Hidan-sama just looked at Itachi with the screaming girl slung over his shoulder and sighed! Hidan-sama said "Shut HER the fuck up before everyone from the Lightside hears her and comes running to save her!"

Pein-sama said "Give her to me" in his monotone like I care about you right now voice to Itachi. He just tossed in front of him where she landed on her ass and said "OW what the Fuck you fucking BAKA!" she tried to get up to punch him but found she was being forced back down by a hand on her shoulder the right one to be exact. She glared up at whoever it was ready to smack them but got a surprise when it the Prince of the Dark vampires. She just growled let the wolf in her show even though she just as much vampire as she was human and werewolf.

Pein just glared back and said "You do not scare me little girl!" then he said "What the Fuck she bit me!" Pein backhanded her even though she was twelve he was not going to let his betroved get away with that and said "You little Bitch!" and backhanded again when she bit him yet again on the hand he backed handed her with the first time the second time she drew blood when she bit him and now was grinning like being hit did not fucking phase her at all. For in fact it did not phase her one bit because once she was captured by the Sound and hit by Orochimaru and Kabuto for the exact same thing but grinned like an idiot because it she was hit her protector (her Sora) would find her because when she was hit he felt it and he found her that way that is why she is doing this now!

Meanwhile back at Toma's castle Sora was like furious and said "They fucking hit her. They are going to fucking pay for each time they fucking hit her because when she gets hit I fucking feel it as well!"

Toma, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke looked surprised that he could feel when she was being hit. Toma asked "How can you feel it your a mortal?" he asked the question with disbelief.

Sora was like "The hell I am! I am not mortal I am fucking werewolf, vampire, and human like her!"

They all just whistled and asked Hairuko if it was true and he just nodded his head yes.


	18. She's a Rebel! A Beautiful Art!

At Toma's castle he listened to Sora and Hairuko start to sing a song that describes Loyocoyaia to a T. Out of nowhere they have a Guitar, a Bass guitar, drums and other instruments that accompanying the song and Sora got on mic, Hairuko got on electric guitar as well as Naruto on the Bass guitar ,Sasuke on electric guitar and Gaara on drums and they all sung the song in the parts withe multiple voices in the part.

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From the Rain to the Leaf

She's the one that they

Call old whatsername

She's the symbol

Of resistance

And she's holding on my

Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming?

What I'm thinking

Is she the mother of all bombs?

Gonna detonate

Is she trouble like I'm trouble?

Make it a double

Twist of fate

Or a melody that

Sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings this liberation

That I just cant define

Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel, she's a rebel

She's a rebel and she's dangerous

She's a rebel, she's a rebel

She's a rebel and she's dangerous

Toma and his Elite five were stunned as the song was sung and played their memories of he rebellious nature came flooding into their heads as scenes and was stunned at the image of her fighting his mother, grandfather, and sister and killing them as well. Well he thought serves them right for messing with someone more powerful then Pein/Pain and even if Loyocoyaia does not know it they are afraid of her more then she knows. Hell they are afraid of Sora as well for even he is more powerful then Pein/Pain. Only if she and Sora Knew how powerful they really power inside themselves.

Meanwhile as Pein was with Loycoyaia he pushed her to far and was now busting their noses and yelling abominable language in different Dialects and Languages while busting noses breaking arms and shattering trees along the way as she ran off into the woods. Hell she was scary. Scary then Konan his sister who was killed on a Recon to get Loycoyaia with his mother and grandfather. He is suspecting their deaths were a statement and not ambushed like they thought he suspects it was a statement of defiance from Loyocoyaia and her burning up his castle proves his suspicions. He cusred and told Deidara and Tobi to watch their other prisoner while he and Itachi went after her and calmed her down and brought her back.

They found her at a pond she was in the center on an island where they jumped on it cutting off any escape route she could take. She just sat there in a meditative state and the water around them started to form into ice and she was no longer near them but happily skating on the ice as she lept into the air and did triple twirls and landed them with precision and then returned to the island in a flash and in a meditative state again and sung a song. Shake it Off by Taylor Swift then she sung Warrior by Demi Lovato. With little problem she was riding on Pein's back fast asleep as they made their way back to camp.

Itachi stated to Pein "Apparently she needs to meditate every once in awhile to keep from losing it completely. It seems you can be the same way I noticed when you go into the forbidden room at the hideout when your mad at us. When you come out you seem like nothing happened to upset you!"

Pein scoffed and said "Shut the Hell up Itachi! I like it better when your quiet and not so observant of things and then speaks of it when it comes to me"

They arrived at the camp and shared through memory of what happened when they found her. The group was surprised that she put up no fight whatsoever and the fact that she sings and figure skates had them bewildered because they thought she only sung to heal herself or others.

Deidara made a comment " She is like everyone here in some ways. Her art is performing which is a beautiful art like my explosive are, yeah!"

No one could disagree that her art was beautiful.


	19. The Dream about Earth

Pein told Itachi to prepare a room. Then placed Loyocoyaia's sleeping form on the couch in his room and sat there with her head on his lap and sighed. He remembered the clan that was a clan with no last name. How fierce they were and how Loycoyaia was like them more then she was like the White Wolf clan.

He sighed again as he remembered that they had many gifts and were attacked when he was at least still a kid. He was like Eightteen when the clan with no last name was attacked. He wasn't a vampire then only his father was though. He remembered that there was a survivor who the White Wolf clan found. She had blood red hair and silver eyes like the moon. She was taken in when she was around his age. If he remembered correctly her father was the leader of the clan with no last name. She was adored by the White Wolf clans prince and they soon married after two years. His name was Pacota. He had Ice Blue hair and lavender eyes. Later they adopted a boy who had been orphaned when his clan was killed by Pein's new found Vampire family. That little boy looked like a cross between Pacota and Lily. So the clan thought he was their son by birth. Four years later they had Loyocoyaia. When the boy they adopted was eight.

Pein sighed and decided Loyocoyaia would have to find her animal partner like her mother did. Soon very soon. He was lost to the memories. He did not even see or hear Itachi return. Pein was stroking Loyocoyaia's hair.

Itachi cleared his throat and when Pein looked up then did he say "The room is ready Pain-sama."

Pein brought her to the room he picked for her it was a room that was larger than her own in the palace she lived in and was next to the his at the end of the hall so he would know when she tried anything stupid like he thought she might if she is anything like her mother.

Pein said "Sleep well tonight Mama" and kissed her forehead then went back to his room next to hers to the left.

Loyocoyaia was dreaming again. _**She dreamt of a place she heard was called Earth. She saw people with no chakra that she could detect. There was a teenage girl with a strong chakra though. She was in school. In what looked like a theatre class laughing with the other kids when this teenage boy came and said "I am looking for Ashley I have to give her something." he said to the teacher who looked annoyed and said "Ashley you have a visitor make it quick!" She looked stunned like she did not know who it could be. Then a girl next to her said "It is probably James Lawton again!" and rolled her eyes. Ashley sighed at the girls response and said "Look here Molly the Rebel Queen (Molly the Rebel Queen is Molly's nickname cause she is the the queen of the rebellion against study hall)it is not like you do not have people popping into study hall all the fucking time to sneak you out so ya know what I mean" Sure enough Molly had a retort "Well Ashley it is not like I have a guy friend that will beat up a person for bullying you on the playground when you were twelve and he was eleven! Also I do not have a friend that is a Lesbian and is like a sister to me and is a freak pf nature like you!" Oh was Ashley steaming she screamed "YOU BAKA you leave Victoria outta this BITCH!" Ashley slapped her which got everyone's attention and then the teacher was like WTF not again "James get her out of here and calmed down before she kills someone!" and the teacher's gaze landed upon Molly and said to her "Molly if my brother was still alive you would not be acting like this. So you are grounded when we get home young lady!" Molly screeched "But Uncle I have a date and he is expecting me!" Then James came in and seen the hand print on Molly's face and he snickered. Molly was livid now and said "What fuck are you looking at?" James replied "Just the improvement of your face because you know you earned the mark for messing with the Hurricane Smash!" Then he said "Let's go Ashley and they left and James signed them out of school and called her foster mom and said "Hey this James Ashley is having a bad day and I have a surprise for her and she will not be riding the bus home . NO I am not doing anything like that. Yes she is right here. Yes I will tell her. Yes our friend Ashley will be with us. You know she will not let anything happen between us. Yes I will have in school tomorrow. No I will I promise have in school tomorrow. Yes we are leaving now before Molly hunts her down and starts a fight. Yes Molly did mess with her again and this time Ashley smacked her because she insulted her best friend that is like her sister. No Ashley did not slap her because she insulted Ashley Simmons. Molly insulted Victoria who can not defend herself here because she does not go to this school and is in Utica,NY. Yes Simmons is waiting for us we have to go Bye Now." He hung up and said you do not have to go home until Tuesday after school. said you have your worker coming tomorrow after school which is Tuesday at Five and you have to be home. They went to the store got black eye liner, black lipstick, and black eye shadow. Then went to Simmons fathers piercing store picked up the other Ashley who has her war paint aready on. They did Smash's war paint like Smash drew in her drawing. Stitches across the right eye from the hairline to check bone. They did up her eyes and with the liner the made the corners of her eyes curve with the liner like claws. James did not wear wny though. Then we drove, but Smash had a sack over her had and she said "Why the hell am I wearing a sack on my head James?" James said "Cause I want you to be surprised." They went to a house that looked creepy and they knocked three times and the door opened and a girl came to the door and said "Good your here they have been expecting you. They are in the music room. I will take you there now." She took us to a room and she knocked three times and then heard someone say enter. They entered and then James and Ashley smirked evily and pulled off the sack of from Smash's head. Smash then said "It is a about time you take that sack off my head I was starting to fall asleep. You are lucky it is my birthday surprise or I would have to punch you guys and you know I would to." Smash then notcied they evil grins and knew they were up to something and they turned her around. Smash was surprised to see the Black Veil Brides and was not like the typical fangirl that would faint and said "The names Ashley but my friends call me Smash and that other girl is Ass. Ashley Samantha Simmons. The boy that beat up a kid on the playground for bullying me when I was twelve is James. Your names are?" They stared in wonder until Andy spoke up "Names Andy Biersack vocals." "Names Ashley Purdy bass" "Names CC drums" "Names Jake Pitts lead guitar" "Names Jinxx guitar" They all spoke at once and said "Were the Black Veil Brides welcome to our lair" Ashley Purdy then spoke up "I hear you do not swoon over guys or bands except for when you think someone is good. I also hear you only do that to boys bands that are not in the the business of any genre but pop/hip hop. I like a fangirl that don't swoon over me. We all like that. I never met two girls with the same first name as me spelt the same way as well." Smash smirked and then retorted "I have never met a guy with the same name as me or that made me feel Purdy damn special about it. Hmmph I never met anyone with the name Purdy either." Ashley Purdy was like "Spunky not afraid to retort and speak her mind I like that." Andy then spoke up and said "We all do Purdy. You know that. So Smash I heard you stood up for a boy that was called Gay all the time and told off your friend Ashley and her other friends. His name was Ben wasn't it?" Smash blushed cause James looked surprised to hear that and then replied "Yeah he has the same reason that I never really hang out with girls my age much as he is with guys. They are always talking about getting laid or wanting to get laid by someone and is normally immature (side glances at Ass.)" The band just laughed when they saw her side glance at her friend and Smash continued "I only hang out with Ass there cause we are childhood friends. As well as I love her for who she is and I do not pass judgement. Also I know she'd have my back." James said "Smash they wanted to meet you so we will go for a walk now and leave you here." The band looked at my nervous look on my face and said "We don't bite Smash." Then Andy said "We could go out to eat and then go for a ride." After James left with Ass. The band ushered Smash into their car and drove off to have lunch and took her to a restaurant that was expensive and she was shocked at the prices and said "I am not hungry." They saw her face then Jinxx said "It is your birthday soon Smash and this is your birthday dinner so enjoy it cause we know you wouldn't come here on your own cause we know you could only afford one drink." Smash then blushed and said " I really do not much than a slice of pizza for lunch cause my appetite is the biggest at supper time." Andy said "It is ok cause we are taking you to dinner to. We told your foster mom we would have you home by eleven so your fine." Smash looked like she was about to say something then thought better of it and looked distant. Ashley Purdy scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Smash and said "It is ok Smash. I know you want to cry and you act tough until your alone. We have done that as well but it is not good to hold your feelings in. We know what you go through with bullies. Just be yourself." Then they order Smash a platter of appetizers and they all had just appetizers. She smiled as they drove out to the place where the BVB Army was meeting so she could meet people like her. Even though she was turning 21 she did not look a day over 18 they thought. Looks are deceiving. She met people who welcomed her and said "Welcome to the family! Who is with you?" The BVB Army just gawked when they realized it was BVB. They did not say anything to anyone but me. "Hi I'm Lexa. This is Shadow. This is Nightstalker. This is my lil' sis Reaper. This is my big bro Daredevil. You are?" Smash replied "Names Smash nice to meet you." Daredevil asked "How you know the BVB members?" Smash was like long story really. Started before lunch first block my friend James came to my theatre class during his study hall. I got into it with Molly the Rebel Queen. Slapped her for insulting my friend who is in Utica,Ny and not here to defend herself. Mollys uncle the teacher grounded her told James to get me outta here to calm me down before I killed Molly. His exact words were James get Ashley outta her before she kills someone. While looking at his niece. Then James called my foster mom. We went and bought makeup to do this to my face. Then went to my friend Ashley's fathers piercing shop she did my face based on a drawing I made. Then put a sack over my head in the car. We ended up in a creepy old house in a music room. James took off the sack on my head and left me with the BVB members for my birthday surprise. Then they took me to lunch and brought me here. Honestly I do not know them personally but Andy said they wanted to meet me cause I do not gawk and squeal like a normal fangirl would and I stuck up for some boy who was being called Gay cause he hanged with only girls. So that is pretty much it oh and they are bringing me to my house by elven pm." Nightstalker, Shadow, and Daredevil whistled and Lexa and Reaper just said "MAn you got cool friends and crazy too for for letting them put a sack over your head." Smash just chuckled and said "Well I have known them since elementary school. But Hell all my friends are crazy like me. James he will hurt anyone who hurts me. Ashley will kick your ass if you get on her bad side and with me she will just well lets say she gets surprised by my actions a lot." Then the dream ended.**_

Loycoyaia woke up in a bed and Pein was watching her from a chair in the room. She looked bewildered because the dream felt so real like she was the one that everyone called Smash. Pein came over and said "Morning sleep good cause you slept for two days straight."


End file.
